Question The Star Twins Cast
by FallenAnqel13
Summary: Ever wondered what goes on in Leslie's mind? In Damon's? Why do they do the things they do? Or say the things the things they say? This is for all the Star Twins fans to see! Question your favorite character and I'll make sure you get a reply. If you love Star Twins then you will definitely love this Alternate Universe I have created. In which YOU ask the questions! Info inside!
1. Ask Away!

**Have any of you ever wondered anything about the characters of Star Twins? Don't any of you have any questions for them? If you do then here's your opportunity to ask away. Submit your questions to any of the characters of Star Twins by reviewing, and I'll make sure they get them. Here are just a few examples of who you can send your questions to:**

***Leslie**

***Elena**

***Damon**

***Stefan**

***Zackery (Leslie and Elena's Dad)**

***Danny (Leslie and Elena's Older Cousin)**

***Sedrick (Leslie's Bodyguard)**

***Jeremy (Leslie and Elena's Cousin)**

***Jenna (Leslie and Elena's Aunt)**

***Miranda (Leslie and Elena's Mom)**

***Elma (Leslie and Elena's mysterious and scary grandmother)**

***Any other characters that you can remember **

**P.S. These questions will go based on the time frame that is happening in Star Twins as of right now. So, don't tell any of the characters things that they aren't supposed to know. (EX: Don't tell Damon what Leslie and Elena are.) You can give like small hints or clues, but don't tell them everything. As the story progresses, you may ask questions to the new characters that show up or ask questions based on what happened on the recently posted chapter. In other words, ask questions based on things that have already happened in the posted story. Or, if you have any questions about something that was done or said in any of the old chapters written.**

**Here's an example of what I'm reffering to:**

_Dear, Leslie_

_First, I would like to ask you about what you did just recently. How could you kill Logan just like nothing? I mean don't you feel bad? Based on your expression, I would say that you weren't even affected by what you did. How is that possible?_

_Luv, lucy_

Leslie's Reply

"What the hell is this? Elena! What the hell is this?"

"Um, what do you mean Leslie? What is that?"

"It's some letter asking me about how I felt about killing that idiot."

"Let me see... Oh, it seems so. So... how did you feel?"

"None of your freaking business!"

"Okay, well, I'm just going to say that it would be very impolite to not answer her questions. I mean they are very valid questions to ask. You are quite unemotional when you attack someone."

"Am I supposed to care?"

"Well, you should. I mean most people don't decapitate someone and simply continue their life like nothing."

"I'm not most people, Elena. You know that."

"Indeed, you aren't. You're... you. I still think you should answer her."

"Really? What makes her so special that she deserves an answer?"

"Well, she created you for one."

"..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So, don't be rude and just answer her."

"Whatever"

"Later, Leslie."

"Thank God she's gone. Okay, well to answer your question, lucy. I killed him just like nothing because he attacked me and he pissed me off. Not only that, but I guess it was also a little payback for hurting my Aunt Jenna. As you may already know, I don't like people that hurt my family, so yeah. Do I feel bad? No, not even one bit. Also, yeah, you're right. I wasn't affected by what I did at all. How is that possible? I'm sure you already know this, but once I let my nocturnal side take over my emotions turn off. When I sent that dumb idiot to hell that's exactly what happened. My nocturnal side took over, therefore turning off my emotions. So, that's why I don't regret killing him and I don't feel bad about what I did. So... yeah. If you have any more questions then send me another letter, I guess. So... yeah, bye."

**That right there was just a sample of the way your questions will be answered. Did you like it? Give it a shot. You may be surprised with the answers you get. Anyway, have fun writing your questions! **


	2. Leslie's Reply To Audrey

**This reply is for AudreyDarke96. I will be doing three seperate replys to you because you technically left three separate letters for three different people. So, here's your first response. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Leslie and my other own characters.**

**Here is your question:**

_Leslie: First off I would just like to say that the way you killed Logan was pretty badass and that he totally had it coming. Well I just wanted to ask what's going on between you and Damon?_

_Audrey ;D_

Leslie's Reply

"Okay, when I said to send me more letters I really didn't think this girl would take me seriously. Also, who's this Audrey chick? I don't even know her."

"What you got there, Leslie?"

"Huh? Oh, hey, big bro. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Is that a letter?"

"Naw, Stefan. It's a computer... Of course, it's a letter! Sheesh! Vampires these days."

"You've been a bit ..."

"Bitchy?"

"I was going to say tempermental."

"Same difference."

"I suppose. So, what does it say?"

"Oooohhh, the perfect Salvatore brother is being nosy now? Tsk, tsk, bad Stefan. Being nosy and annoying is Damon's job. He's the bad brother remember?"

" ... "

"That's what I thought. Okay, now back to this letter thingy. I seriously didn't think lucy was going to get other people to send me letters too."

"Who's lucy?"

"My creator."

? ? ?

"You do realize that I'm not an actual charac ... You know what? Never mind. The faster I get this over with. The faster I will go back to train with Sedrick."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about him, actually."

"What about him?"

"Well, Damon's been a real pain in the_** you know where**_ because he thinks you're too close to him. He thinks you're like secretly having sex with him and ... Hold up! Hold up! Damon said that! Not me!"

"Snitching on your brother, Stefan? Tsk, tsk, are you really that afraid of me, bro?"

"In case you've forgotten, I have already received a good smack in the back of the head, and a good kick in the shin from you. That's why I'd rather it be Damon than me. So, yeah, call me a snitch."

"Ha, okay. So, Damon's pissed about me being around Sedrick so much?"

"Yeah."

"I see ... Is he freaking high! I spend most of my time with him! What the hell is he talking about!"

"My thoughts exactly, but you know Damon. Everything has to always be about him."

"Have I ever told you that your brother's an idiot?"

"No."

"Okay, well, your brother's an idiot, Stefan."

"I don't think I have a reply to that."

"You shouldn't have one because it's the truth. Oh, and speaking of your brother, this letter says something about him."

"What does it say?"

"Hold up, let me see ... Okay, it says that the way I killed Logan was totally badass and that he had it coming. Of course, he did. That son of a b*tch did have it coming. He freaking attacked me and pissed me off."

"You killed Logan? How?"

"Decapitation."

"You ... you ... decapitated him!"

"You got a problem with that?"

" ... "

"Didn't think so. So, back to answering this chick Audrey. Yeah, I guess it was badass. It was really nothing though. If I told you the way I killed my first vampire I think you would be impressed."

"You've killed other vampires before?"

"No, I've killed _**a **_vampire. As in singular, not plural, and for your information, a vampire was my first kill. So, don't be looking at me with those judy little eyes of yours."

"You're right. You do hang around Damon most of the time. You're even talking like him, now."

"I told you. That's how I know and say most of his badass lines."

"If you say so, Leslie."

"I do."

"And what exactly are you saying, "I do" to, kitten?"

"Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear. What do you want Damon?"

"An answer."

"Go to Google and search for whatever you're looking for. If not, go to Bing or Yahoo they might help."

"Very cute, kitten. What were you saying, "I do" to?"

"How about none of your business?"

"Were you practicing for the day you become mine?"

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you."

"Are you going to wipe it off by turning it into a face of pure pleasure?"

"Stefan, I'm all for making you into an only child."

"As tempting as that sounds, I would be a bit lonely without Damon around. He's the only family I have left."

"Because this idiot killed your last descendant. I personally think it would have been pretty badass to have a bunch of little Salvatores running around everywhere."

"Oh, please... Zack couldn't have gotten ..."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know what you're gonna say, Damon. Listen, why don't you go and see what your little girlfriend wants. She's been eyeing you ever since you walked in."

"Who are you ... Oh, I see. The mayor's wife is pretty hot."

"There you go. Go over there and have a good night and drink."

"Is that jealousy I hear, kitten?"

"Stefan, I'm not even playing. Tell your stupid ass brother to shut the hell up before I shut him up."

"Damon, leave Leslie alone. I'm not gonna hold her back if she tries to punch you in the face."

"Who said I even wanted your help, little brother?"

"You're gonna need it, if you want to keep being the proud man-wh*re you claim to be. Now, piss off. I'm in the middle of something important."

"What is it? Let me see that."

"Hey! Give that back! Damon!"

"It says, "Leslie: what's going on between you and Damon?" What _**is**_ going on between us, kit ... Uuufff!"

"What's going on is that I just kneed him in his valuables. If we can even call them that."

"Ouch. I told you to leave her alone, Damon."

"Shut ... up, Stefan."

"No, you shut up. I'm trying to answer this girl's question, and you're just acting like a freaking little kid. How old are you, again? Forty-five?"

"I am NOT freaking forty-five! I'm twenty-two, and that's the way it's gonna stay."

"Really? Well ... then act your freaking age! Grow the hell up already!"

"I'm going to get you back for this kitten."

"This is all I hear, "Blah, blah, blah, I'm Damon, and I'm immature. Then more blah, blah, blahs."

"And you say I'm immature?"

"You are. At least, I step up to the things I do. Unlike _**some**_ people I know. *cough* Damon *cough*."

"What the hell are you laughing at, Saint Stefan?"

"He's laughing because he knows that what I'm saying is true."

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Have fun being boring together."

"Fine, have fun, get lost, go kick rocks."

"I said I'm leaving."

"Laterz."

"I mean it."

"Have fun."

"I'm really leaving."

"We heard you the first time. Go away."

"I'm not even playing. I'm leaving and you won't see me for the rest of the afternoon."

"Piss off, already!"

"Wow, he's really mad, Leslie."

"Whatever. I've been trying to answer this girl's question and he's just been distracting me. He needs to learn that not everything is about him. There are other people that deserve my attention as well. He's just a selfish ass."

"Well, I won't deny the selfish part."

"Yeah, well, enough about him. Now, back to Audrey. So, what was the question again?"

"She wants to know what's going on between you and Damon?"

"Damon ... Well, what can I say? I'm not going to say that we have a love/hate relationship because that's not it. What we have is just a friendly relationship. If we can even call it a relationship. Which it isn't, and most of the time we aren't even _**friendly**_ towards each other. He's a perv, and I just want to punch him in the face."

"You know, Leslie. I'm a bit curious myself. What exactly is going on between you and Damon? Are you sure you're just fr ... Uuufff!"

"What were you saying, Stefan?"

"Noth ... nothing."

"Exactly. So, Audrey, as Stefan clearly stated, nothing is going on. Damon and I are just ... almost ... friends _**again**_. I say almost because he still has to prove to me that I can trust him. We had a moment in which I told him to go to hell, but he apologized for that. Yeah, I know, Damon Salvatore apologizing. Big shocker, right? Well, to be honest, he didn't exactly apologize, but he did make it up to me. Anyways, yeah, we argue and stuff, but that's just how we are. He pisses me off and I tell him off. That's just the way we roll. So, yeah, see you around. If you want, you can send lucy another letter, so she can get it to me. I'm out, laterz."

**To Audrey: How was that Audrey? Did you like it? Your other letters should be up by this weekend. See you then. ^_^**

**To everyone else: If you wish to have your own question answered just like Audrey. Please leave a question by reviewing! Stay safe everyone! ^_^ **


	3. Zack's Reply To Audrey

**This reply is for AudreyDarke96. I hope you like Zackery's reply to your question. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Leslie and my other own characters.**

**Your Question:**

_Zackery: I was wondering if you could elaborate on that super secret plan you have going on that seems to involve your daughters and the Salvatore boys?_

_Audrey ;D_

Zackery's Reply

"Zackery."

"Mother."

"What do you have there, son?"

"It appears as if someone is aware of my plans."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm reffering to the fact that I have just received a letter asking me to elaborate on the matter."

"I see. So, are you going to answer them?"

"No."

"Hey, Uncle Zack! What's up!"

"Do not be disrespectful, Daniel. Address your grandmother first."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Hey, Nana Elma."

"Hello, Daniel."

"How have you been?"

"Fine."

"I see. Who made you mad now?"

"Someone is aware of what your uncle has in mind for the girls. This is not good. If word gets out that this girl knows ..."

"Wait, how do you even know she _**actually**_ knows something? What exactly did she say, uncle?"

"She appears to know that my plans concern my daughters and the Salvatore boys."

"Did she say anything else? Like that one of the girls is going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice? Meaning she will no longer be the person she once was. Or the fact that if she doesn't go with what you're planning, her life will change drastically? Does she know that the only thing you want for my little cousins is for them to find love and be happy? That your plans aren't all that bad? I mean, yeah, at first it's going to be nuts, but later things will change. Does she know any of that?"

"No, she didn't say anything like that. Why are you saying things with so much detail, Daniel?"

"No reason, uncle. Who sent you the letter anyways?"

"Well, someone by then name of Audrey wrote it to me, but I really have no idea how she knows about me. I wonder if she knows about what we are."

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. Does it really matter?"

"You're right, Daniel. We can always track her down and influence her if she knows too much."

"Right. Well, I got to go. Apparently, Elena needs to train a bit, so I'm gonna go help her. Bye, Nana Elma. Bye, Uncle Zack."

"Good bye, Daniel."

"Tell my grand-daughters I will be seeing them very soon."

"Will do, bye ... Wooh! That was a close one. Sorry I couldn't help you out with more, Audrey, but that's all I can say as of right now. I knew my uncle wasn't going to spill, so I thought I would help you out a bit. I'm surprised he didn't realize what I was doing. Oh, well. Anyways, I wouldn't suggest asking my uncle anything concerning my little cousins. He's not gonna squeal. Believe me, I know. He actually threatened to castrate me if I told Leslie anything. That's why I play dumb when I'm with her. Don't tell her that though! She can be mean when she wants to. Sooooo ... see you around. Bye!"

**And ... scene! Nah, just kidding. I hope you like this reply Audrey. I know you were maybe expecting something really funny, but since Zack is with his mom. He really doesn't act the way he does with other people. Because no matter what, everyone should always be respectful when they're around their mother. Also, keep in mind that this is a woman that is known for her toughness. Anyways, your other letter will be up soon! You too, Diana! Take care. ^_^ **


	4. Damon's Reply To Audrey

**A/N: I am really looking forward to your other questions, Audrey. I'm really glad that your dislike for Leslie's dad has lessened. I know he can be a bit of a jerk at times, but I don't want people to think of him as a monster. I am actually surprised everyone else that likes Star Twins hasn't taken advantage of this fun Alternate Universe. I know that a lot of them must have a bunch of questions, and that's why I thought this would be fun. They can get all the information and answers they want with this. Oh, well. As long as I keep getting questions this fun little thing will stay up. Oh, and I'm glad you like Danny. Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking now and allow Damon to answer your questions. Take care! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Leslie and my other own characters. **

**Your Question:**

_Damon: Have you noticed anything wierd about Leslie? Like her eyes turning purple when she's angry or that her bodyguard ( a non-vampire) can beat the crap out of you (a 170 year old vampire) or that her crazy father can read your mind? Nothing strange here at all? I mean your super hot but not very good a putting two and two together. I'm just saying._

_Audrey ;D_

Damon's Reply

"Of course, I'm hot. I'm the most sexy vampire you _**wish **_you could meet, little girl."

"Hey, bro, I think Damon's finally lost it. Maybe, we should literally get him a shrink. All of that scotch and bourbon finally messed him up. He's started talking to himself now."

"Hm, this is the first time I've seen him do that. Maybe he's just drunk."

"I would deeply appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I'm not here. I can hear what you're saying, you know. Even though both of you are pathetically attempting to whisper, I can still hear you."

"Am I supposed to care?"

"Ah, kitten, what brings you over to our humble adobe?"

"I have to work on a project with Stefan. Also, what did I say about calling me kitten? Don't freaking call me that!"

"Why not? Besides, I bet that you're going to claw my back like a fiery kitten in heat, as soon as I get you und... Uuuufff!"

"You never learn. Do you, Damon?"

"Shut ... up, Stefan."

"Stefan, I freaking swear on everything that if your stupid brother doesn't quit being a freaking perv, you will become an only child. I'm not even playing, right now."

"Oh, so you were playing that other ... Uuuufff!"

"Really, Damon? Leslie, can you please stop kicking him. I'm the one that's going to have to deal with his constant ranting and complaining as soon as you leave. Besides, we don't need another dead body laying around."

"Fine, but he says one more thing to piss me off and I won't be held responsible for my actions. Get the hell up, Damon."

"Hm, I wonder if you're this rough in ..."

"Let go of me, Stefan! I'm going to f*cking !#$% then I'm going to #$%&. LET GO OF ME!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Leslie. Please just calm down. Getting this riled up isn't good for your health. Just relax and take deep breaths."

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

"There, better now?"

"I guess."

"Good. Now why don't you go into the study and start on our project. I'll be there in a minute. I need to have a talk with Damon."

"Fine."

"Oh, great. Here comes the huge _**leave her alone **_lecture. Before, you begin with your nagging like a boring housewife. Let me just say that ... "

"She's going to die, Damon."

" ... "

"You heard what her dad told us. She might not make it to her eighteenth birthday. That's why I don't understand how you continuously keep antagonizing her. Don't you care for her at all?"

" ... I do care about her."

"Then why do you treat her like that? I know that being a first-class jerk is who you are, but why can't you treat her better? The only thing she's done is be your friend and put up with you. Why are you like that to her?"

"That's just who I am, Stefan. Besides, you don't know d*ck. My relationship with Leslie is different. She likes fighting with me. That's just how we are. So, shut the hell up if you don't know anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, _**father**_, I have a letter to respond to."

"A letter? From who?"

"Noneya."

"Noneya?"

"Yes, noneya business. Oh, lose that frown little bro. I learned that from Leslie. Therefore, you should be proud that we have bonded so much. We are quite similar, you know."

"Leslie, is nothing like you."

"Well, contrary to what many people believe. Leslie is quite the killer, and I'm not talking about her looks."

"I know about Logan, Damon."

"Did she tell you how she killed him?"

" ... Yes."

"Interesting, don't you think? No remorse, no compassion, not even the slightest hint of guilt. Don't you find that a bit odd?"

" ... I suppose ..."

"See, Stefan, that right there. That hesitation is what makes you weak."

"Well, according to Audrey, you're slow. So, I guess everything's good."

"Who said you could read my letter?"

"Who said you could read mine? I'm just returning the favor. Besides, I want to hear what your reply is to all of these questions. They are very valid questions to ask."

"Fine, what ... wait a minute, did she just call me slow! ?"

"She says that you're super hot, but that you aren't very good at putting two and two together. I got to admit she has a point."

"About the super hot part?"

"I guess she's right on both accounts ... Oh, wipe that stupid smirk off your face. I don't think you're _**super**_ hot. I just think you're hot. You're okay, for a hundred-and-something year-old vampire."

"I'm okay? Kitten, no matter where you look. You will never find someone as perfect as Damon Salvatore."

"You're right about one thing. I will never find a murderous psycopath like you, but you're wrong about something else."

"What?"

"Dude, you are NOT perfect. We are ALL imperfect beings. I may not go to church and stuff, but I at least know that. Anyone that thinks of themselves as perfect is an idiot and should got get themselves checked. So, just shut your face and answer my homegirl Audrey."

"Your homegirl? You know this girl?"

"No, but I got a letter just like that a couple of days ago. She thinks the way I killed Logan was badass, so she's on my good list. Therefore, watch your mouth when you're answering her."

"Fine, whatever. What's the first question?"

"She wants to know if you have noticed anything weird about me?"

"Like what?"

"Well it says ... Hold up, I just got a text ... Oh crud, it's my Aunt Jenna. She says she needs my help with something ... Man, this sucks. I got to go, bro. Can I come by later? Or, should I just take the project with me and do it myself. I really don't mind."

"No, how about I come over in two hours?"

"That sounds good. Here's Damon's letter. Ask him the questions and tell me what he says."

"Okay, bye, Leslie."

"Later, bro. See you around, Damon. You better not lie, cuz I will find out."

"Yeah, yeah, your 'homegirl' will tell on me right?"

"Maybe ... laterz"

"Okay, so what does the letter say, Stefan?"

"You're actually going to do what she said?"

"No, I just want to get this over with. I don't know if this Audrey girl will tell on me or not. Therefore, I'm just gonna get this over and done with. I don't want a pissed off Leslie screaming at me because I didn't answer her 'homegirl'."

"Alright, well, she wants to know if you have ..."

"Yeah, yeah, noticed something weird about Leslie. Like what? Leslie's weird in a lot of ways."

"Well, she says like when her eyes turn purple when she's angry."

"First of all, her eyes turn violet. There's a difference between purple and violet. Violet is lighter than purple. Also, there is nothing weird about that. She's sick with a really rare disease that may or may not end up killing her. Get your facts straight, girly."

"Leslie's not going to be happy if she knows you're talking to her friend like that."

"Whatever, next question."

"It's not really a question. It's more like a continuation of the first question."

"Okay, so what else does she mean by weird?"

"She means anything weird like how Sedrick can beat you up, considering he's not a vampire an all."

"And how the hell does she know he's not a vampire? Her prick of a father is like a thousand-and-something-year-old vampire. So, why can't he be one too? Also, he didn't beat me up. He merely pushed me away when we were at the grill. It wasn't exactly a fight or beating."

"Well, it also mentions something about her father here as well. She wants to know if you don't consider it weird that he can read your mind."

"Aren't you listening to me? He's like a thousand-year-old vampire! Of course, he's going to have more powers than us and be a lot stronger than us!"

"I am listening to you, Damon. You don't have to yell."

"Whatever, Stefan, I'm leaving."

"Wait, aren't you going to say bye to Audrey?"

"No."

"Why not? Just because you didn't like her questions doesn't mean you should be rude."

"You want me to say bye? Fine, you're lucky Leslie likes you because if not ..."

"Leslie's not going to like hearing about how you threatened her friend, Damon."

"Fine! Bye, Audrey, or whatever your name is!"

"You'll have to excuse him, Audrey. He's been having a bit of a tough week, and I guess it's all finally catching up to him. Anyway, take care and if you see a black crow outside your window tonight don't invite it in."

**School has finally started, so I'm going to be taking longer to update my stories. I'm a senior now, so I'll have a lot of work to do. Can those of you reading this story please notify everyone else? I would deeply appreciate that. Take care everyone! See you all soon! ^_^**


	5. Leslie's Reply to Dianadenisa

**I am so very sorry for taking such a long time to respond to you Diana. I've had so much work to do that it isn't even funny. Anyway, sorry so much and I hope you like your reply. Take care! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Leslie and my other own characters.**

**Your Question:**

_For Leslie.  
Hi, Kiddo!  
So...This is my question.  
Damon want to kiss you? Be honest..._

_Dianadenisa_

Leslie's Reply

"Huh, I've been sorta waiting for this question."

"And what question is that, dearest daughter?"

"How about none of your business, dearest father?"

"How about you might as well tell me, since I'm going to find out anyways?"

" ... You're right. It's just this letter."

"What about it?"

"It's about Damon."

"What about him?"

"I just don't understand why she's asking me this question. Shouldn't she be asking Damon this?"

"Asking him what?"

"I mean I do know, and kinda understand him, but I'm no proffesional. Damon can even throw me off my game. He's just so unpredictable. One minute he's all calm then the next he's ripping someone's throat out. He's a complicated guy."

"Are you going to tell me what the hell you're talking about? Or, are you simply going to sit there and compliment your boyfriend?"

" ... What did you just say? ... "

" ... "

"It would be very wise for you to leave now."

"I'm not going to take orders from my own kid."

"Then maybe you'll take orders from your wife. I'm sure mom would be very delighted to hear all about how you want her little angel to be with a vampire."

"Do you have something against vampires? That's a bit hypocritical coming from ... "

"I never said that, did I? Don't be putting words in my mouth. I merely stated that mother wouldn't be very delighted to know you were trying to hook me up with the undead."

"So, you would never consider going out with a vampire?"

"I would never consider going out with anybody."

"James?"

"That didn't count. We merely went to a party together to keep Elena from crying. It wasn't what I would call a date. To me, going out entitles doing it because both parties have some sort of deep feelings for one another. I don't really feel anything for James. He's a nice guy, but ... whatever."

"So, you don't like nice guys?"

"That's not what I said. You continuously keep assuming things and it's beginning to annoy me. I am done with this conversation. Later, dad."

"Wait up, you didn't answer my question. If you could ever date someone, would you mind dating a vampire?"

"The truth?"

"It would be appreciated."

"If I could ever love, or at least have deep feelings for someone then I wouldn't care who they were. Vampire, werewolf, warlock, whatever, it wouldn't matter to me. As long as I had some sort of deep feelings for them it wouldn't matter to me who or what they were."

"That's very mature of you, Leslie."

"I merely state the truth. I do not discriminate anyone. My big bro is a vampire, one of my best friends is a witch, and ... nevermind."

"What? What were you going to say?"

" ... Alexander ..." **(Anyone want to take a guess at who he is?)**

"Ah, I see. Yes, I see your point now."

"I'm glad. Now, I just have to respond to this girl Diana."

"What does she wish to know?"

" ... "

"Are you blushing?"

"No! I'm just cold."

"It's 90 degrees outside."

"Whatever, just ... I'm ... quit looking at me, alright!"

"Okay, sheesh, don't have a cow."

"Yeah, well I won't have a cow if you don't get your panties in a bunch. Which you tend to do often."

" ... "

"Oh, glaring at me like that won't solve anything, father. Why don't you make yourself useful and go get us something to drink?"

"Now wait just a ... "

"A cold glass of Apple Juice would be fine, thank you."

" ... "

"Really, father? Was it necessary to destroy such a beautiful lamp? Tsk, tsk, Elena's not going to be happy about that. She paid good money to get that here. Oooohhh, I'm so telling on you."

"I don't care. I'm leaving. Have fun being by yourself."

"I've been by myself since the day you took me away. Believe me, I no longer fear loneliness."

" ... Tch ... "

"Hit a nerve?"

" ... "

"That's what I thought. See you around, dad."

_SLAM!_

"Really, now? Men, have such tempers. Ha, he makes getting on his nerves too easy. So, now to the important things. Does Damon want to kiss me? Normally, I would tell you to ask him, but since I'm in a good mood; I'm going to tell you what I think. I'm not really sure with Damon. Like I already said, he's unpredictable. One minute he likes me then he says he doesn't care about me. He's very complicated. Although, there was that one occasion in which I believe he tried to kiss me. It was that time he took me over to his house after he accidently stuck me with a stake."

"Leslie! You won't believe what just happened!"

"Hm, what is it Elena?"

"I beat Danny in our training session! Can you believe that?"

"No, what I can believe is that Danny went easy on you. Isn't that right, cuz?"

"Well, I might have held back a bit. Sorry, Lena, I just didn't want to hurt you."

"But ... but ... but you said that I did very well!"

"And I wasn't lying! You did excellent actually. It's just that I'm not going to go at it with you with my full strength. I could end up hurting you pretty badly."

"I am much stronger than you, Elena, and I _**can't **_beat him. That's how I knew that what you claimed was impossible. Don't feel bad, though. He's done that to me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I was fourteen. That's why I don't like training with him that much. He goes easy on us just cuz we're his little cousins and girls."

"That isn't fair."

"Hey, he's right there. Complain to him about it."

"Hey, Dan ... Hey! Come back here! Danny!"

"You're not going to catch him!"

"Huff ... huff ... wow, he's fast."

"Tell me about it."

"Yeah ... hey, what's that? Another letter?"

"No, Elena, it's a lollipop."

"Ha, ha, very funny. I know it's a letter."

"Then why are you asking me what it is if you already know? If we didn't look nearly the same I would question if we were even related."

"You're a comical genius."

"And, you're an uncomical genius, but we all have to have some flaws."

" ... "

"Oh, don't trip, little sis. I'm just messing with you."

"So, who's it from this time? Or, is it the same person?"

"Nope, this is from someone named Diana."

"What does she want to know?"

"She wants to know if Damon wants to kiss me."

"Oh ... I see."

"Yeah."

"Sooo ... "

"So, what?"

"So, what did you say?"

"Damon's hard to read sometimes that's why I'm not really sure what to say. I mean ... if she's wondering if **I** want to kiss him then the answer's no. I don't see Damon that way. Besides, kissing is only supposed to happen between people that are like dating, married, engaged, and stuff like that. Damon and I are just friends. So, there's no way I want to kiss him. So, yeah."

"Hm, that's interesting. So, are you saying that you would kiss him if you guys were dating?"

"That's never gonna happen."

"Let's just suppose it did. Would you?"

"It's never gonna happen, so it's pointless to talk about it. I don't believe in love."

"Lets just pretend that for some miracle you began liking him more than just a friend? Would ..."

"I would rather be nothing to him than lose him as a friend. This is my philosophy, "It's better to have a really good friend than a bitter ex-boyfriend." That's just what I think. You can believe whatever you want, but that's just my opinion."

"I see. Okay, Leslie, thanks for letting me know more about the way you think. I'm going to go look for Danny. I'll see you around."

"Alright, laterz."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get a glass of water and then I'm gonna go."

"Kay."

" ... "

"Three, two, one."

"Aaaahhhhhhh! Who broke my vase! Leslie!"

"Oh, great, it wasn't even me and I'm already getting yelled at. Hey, don't be yelling at me! I didn't do it!"

"Who did it then?"

"I'm no snitch. Go hunt them down."

**" ... DAD! ... "**

"Hm, I guess she can be smart when she feels like it."


	6. Damon's Reply To Dianadenisa

**A/N: Wow, it has been forever since I've updated this response thingy. I've just been so busy with college applications, and all that. That I just haven't had any time for my stories. I know that the few of you that actually read this are probably beyond mad. So, all I got to say is I'm sorry, and please enjoy Damon's reply! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Leslie and my other own characters.**

**Your question:**

_For Damon:  
Hi, bad boy!  
You are in love with Leslie? When you had the chance you wanted to kiss Leslie?_

_Dianadenisa_

Damon's Reply

"Hey, Leslie. What are y ... "

"Shhhhhhh! Stefan! Can't you see I'm hiding here?"

"Yes, I can see that, and you are hiding under my bed becauuusssee ... ?"

"Because I'm hiding from your brother!"

"Did you paint his jackets pink again? Honestly Leslie, you have no idea of what I had to put up with due to ... "

"No, you PMS-ing vamp! I'm hiding because I don't want him to read this letter."

"You stole Damon's letter?"

"No, I don't steal. For some odd reason, this letter arrived at my house, even though it's addressed to Damon. Anyway, I brought it over here to give it to him, but as soon as he saw it was forwarded from Lucy; he told me I could keep it."

"I see. What I don't understand is why he is after you if he said you could have it."

"Well, that may have been my fault. Since he said I could have it, I decided to open it. Then when I read what was inside my face _may have _paled, and I _may have_ yelled, "Hell no!" So, that made him curious and now he's after me."

"What did the letter say?"

"It's not what it said. It's what it asked. Sometimes certain questions shouldn't be asked."

"Yes, that is true. So, where is Damon anyway?"

"I don't know. I led him into the woods then took a detour back here. The last place he will think to look is in his own house, trust me."

_**SLAM!**_

"Stefan! We have a problem!"

"I know about the leak in your bathroom, Damon. No need to be so dramatic."

"That's not even what I'm talking about! Where the hell is Leslie!"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen her all day. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is something wrong, you idiot! She's keeping something from me!"

"Have you taken into consideration that sometimes it's best to not know certain things?"

"NO."

"Of course, not. Well, sorry I can't help you."

"Wait just a minute. What's that smell?"

"What smell? I don't smell anything."

"Well, obviously bunny blood is affecting your sense of smell. Since, there is obviously a fresh trace of Leslie's scent in here."

"Now, you're just being paranoid. Leslie hasn't been at the house all day."

"No, she has just been in your room. Where the hell is she, Stefan?"

"I already told you I don't know where she is, Damon."

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear enough, so let me rephrase that. Tell me where the hell Leslie is, or I am going to go into town door-to-door like it's trick-or-treat."

"Okay, I've got to admit that was a pretty good threat."

"Leslie! What the hell are you doing under there?"

"Um, hiding from you obviously. Help me up ... Thanks ... So, why are you looking for me again?"

"The letter."

"I don't know that one. I only know, My Fair Lady. It goes like this, "London bridge is falling down, / Falling down, falling down. / London bridge is falling down, / My fair lady. / Built it up with iron bars, / Iron bars, iron bar ... "

"That's not what I meant! Do you even know what the hell you're singing? That's not just some cute, little song kids sing at the playground."

"I know that. That song is about the Black Death."

"No, it ... wait, what?"

"The Black Death that's what the song is about."

"Yeah, you're right. How did you know that? Most people don't even realize what they're singing when they sing that song."

"Hey, I told you I loved history. You should pay more attention when I'm talking to you."

"Well, I usually don't listen because I'm staring at your lips and imagining what other things they could be ... "

"F*cken perv. Go jump off a cliff, Damon."

"Twilight references? Really, Leslie?"

"Shut up, Damon. You _**would**_ know Twilight."

"In my defense, I only read them to make fun of them, and to correct Barbie on her false beliefs."

"You still read them."

"Whatever, I'm not going to have this discussion with you."

"Me either, see you later."

"Fine, see ... Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going? Give me back my letter!"

"Hide me, Stefan!"

"Move out of the way, Stefan."

"Bro, he wants to eat me!"

"Damon, leave Leslie alone."

"Not happening. She has my letter, and she won't give it back to me."

"You mean, _**my **_letter. You gave it to me. No, take-backs!"

"Yes, take-backs! The letter is addressed to _**me!**_ So, hand it over!"

"Stefan, right no take-backs?"

"I'm not getting involved in this."

"Tell him, Stefan! He gave it to me. So, now it's mine."

"But it's addressed to me!"

"You two do realize that you are acting like immature children? What's so important about this letter anyways?"

"That's what I want to know, but she won't give it back! Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Come any closer, and the letter gets it!"

"Look, we're stepping back. Now, put the lighter down, Leslie."

"I'm not kidding, Damon. Back the hell up!"

"Why are you being so damn stubborn, Leslie? What does that letter say that's _**so**_ bad that you won't let me to see it?"

"I ... it doesn't _**say**_ anything. It's actually asking something that I'd rather you not answer."

"And why the hell not? What so terrible about the question? I have a right to know, since it was addressed to me!"

"It ... I ... you ... you're right, Damon. Here you go."

"What? You're just gonna hand it over? Just like that?"

"Just like that. Just let me leave first then read it."

"Um, alright."

"Bye, Damon. Bye, bro."

"Bye, Leslie."

"See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, laterz"

_**SLAM!**_

"Well, that was strange."

"On this one occasion, I have to agree with you, Stefan. Why do you think she left?"

"Based on what I know about Leslie, I think she left because she doesn't want to hear your answer to that letter."

"Is that what you think? You are a complete id ... "

"You can believe what you want, Damon, but Leslie seemed very determined to keep that letter away from you. Think about it."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. Now, lets see what this says. It says, "Hi, bad boy. You are in love with ... "

"What does it say? ... Damon? ... Damon? ... Are you listening to me?"

"What did you say?"

"I asked what does the letter say? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine, Stefan!"

"Um ... "

"I'm going out. I need to kill something."

"Damon, wait!"

"What is it, Stefan?"

"The letter asked you if you loved Leslie, right?"

" ... "

"Listen, Damon there is no shame in admitting your ... "

"There's nothing to admit! I DON'T ... "

"Don't what? You don't love her? Who are you trying to convince here? Me or you?"

"I don't need you to believe me, Stefan."

"Fine, Damon, be in denial. Although, don't come complaining to me when she's with someone else."

"I do not bitch about things, Stefan. I'm not you."

"Whatever you say, Damon."

"Dont, _**whatever you say,**_ me. I don't bitch about things."

"Fine, now are you going to answer the question? Do you love Leslie?"

"I ... I don't love her. I care about her, but I don't love her ... I ... I can't love her."

"Why not, Damon? Leslie is very open-minded. I'm sure that if you just ... "

"I can't love her because she will never love me back!"

"You don't know ... "

"I do know, Stefan. She has told me herself that she can't love. Remember, love is for the weak."

"I do recall Leslie telling me that one time."

"See, why would I waste my time on a lost cause?"

"Katherine was a lo ..."

"Don't even go there, Stefan. I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, I won't go there. Is that the only thing the letter asked?"

"No."

"Well, what else does it say?"

"It wants to know if I wanted to kiss Leslie when I had the chance."

"Well, did you?"

"What type of question is that? Of course, I wanted to kiss her! She looked so beautiful staring at me with those emerald eyes of hers that ... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you sure you don't love Leslie, Damon?"

"Yes, I'm sure! What the hell is your problem, Stefan? Has bunny blood affected you sense of hearing too?"

"So, now we're back to insults. I can't tell that you're not going to want to discuss this any further. So, I'm going to leave you alone now. See you later, Damon."

"Yeah, yeah, just be careful, little bro. You never know when the animals in the forest will rise up against you and take you down. I'd watch my back if I were you."

"Very funny. At least, I don't resort to getting drunk and having casual meaningless sex to hide my feelings from the girl I love."

"I don't love Leslie! She's just my friend! What's it gonna take to get that through your thick skull, damnit!"

"When I see you honestly not get angry every time another guy goes near Leslie, I'll believe you. Until then, my theory stands."

"Yeah, well your theory means d*ck to me."

"Of course it does. Just remember that ... "

"What? Can't hear you! What?"

"So, Leslie doesn't just take your lines? You take hers too. Just great."


	7. Zackery's Reply To Isabelle

**A/N: So, I was thinking to go ahead and finish this question and answer thingy. Semira's question will be the last question answered because everyone else didn't take advantage of this opportunity that I had left up for five months straight! So, yeah, this question and Semira's will be the last questions answered. Anything submitted after I post Semira's response will not be answered. Anyway, I'm sure a lot of people are curious about the answer to this question as well. So, please read on and enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Leslie and my other own characters. **

**Your Question:**

_Dear Zackery  
Since ur immortal does that mean other nocturnals are immortal too? And what about Leslie and Elena will they become immortal or not since their half nocturnal?  
-Isabelle_

Zackery's Response

"Hm, maybe it was a mistake to leave that other girl alive."

"What other girl?"

"How was your visit to the Salvatore's, Leslie?"

"It was fun to the say the least."

"Fun? That's interesting. According to my sources, you didn't stay to hear Damon's response. Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to know his response."

"Why?"

"Because it's none of my business."

"On the contrary, Leslie, considering the question was concerning your relationship with Damon. I believe it is very much your business."

"How many times do I have to say it? There is no "relationship" between me and Damon! We're just friends! Why do people keep looking into something that isn't there? Sheesh! All of yall need to get a life already!"

"That may be believeable to someone that doesn't know you as well as I do. Though, you are not fooling me. You care about him."

"Well, of course I care about him. He's my friend, and he saved my life."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Ugh! I don't even know why I bother talking to you! You can never have a civil conversation with me. You always have to bring up Damon, or some other stupid thing."

"So, now he's a stupid thing?"

"Shut up, it's not funny, and that's not what I meant."

"So, now you're defending him? How loyal of you."

"You know what? You're a freaking d*ck."

"Ah, and you even share insults isn't that adorable."

"UGH!"

_**SLAM!**_

"Hey no slamming doors in this house, young lady!"

"Screw you!"

"Hey, no foul language either!"

"You taught me everything I know, so shut up!"

"Heh, she's so blunt. Now, back to the matter at hand. How does this girl even know I am immortal?"

"Hello, father."

"Hm, hi, Elena. What can I do for you, sweet-heart?"

"Um, do you remember that one time you were teaching us about how time in space is different from time on earth?"

"Yes, I do recall that particular conversation. You were very anxious during it. You said, and I quote, "So, I'm going to be an old lady when I'm twenty!"

"Ha, yeah, I do remember yelling that. So, I have a question for you, and I already know you answered it, but I just don't understand the answer. So, I'm just gonna ask it again. Will Leslie and I ever stop aging?"

"Hm, do you by any chance know a girl by the name of Isabelle?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, and to answer your question. You already know how I am a fully-blooded Nocturnal and that I am immortal, correct?"

"Yes, I understand that part."

"Very well, you were already informed that it is custom for all Nocturnals to stop aging once they reach a certain level of power and maturity, right?"

"Yeah, but that's what I don't understand."

"Okay, let me put it to you this way. You know how in the United States you are a legal adult when you turn eighteen, right?"

"Right., because they think that by eighteen people are already mature."

"That is the same way with us, but instead of being considered legal adults, we stop aging. We stop aging, not based on age, but on our strength and our maturity. We usually reach that level of maturity and strength after the age of eighteen. Nobody has ever stopped aging before that."

"Okay, I get it now, but what about me and Leslie?"

"Are you sure you don't know a girl by the name of Isabelle?"

"I'm sure dad, why do you ask?"

"Never mind, so you and your sister. Well, considering how you both are the only half-Nocturnals in the universe. I really don't know how to answer that, and Isaac is refusing to give me any information regarding that particular question. So, I really don't know."

"Wha ... what do you mean, you don't know? You don't know if we're going to die at a young age? Or, if we're going to stop aging?"

"I have a theory, but I don't think you will like it. Therefore, I will keep it to myself and do more research on the matter later."

"No, I want to know now! I want to know how much time I have to live before I ... "

"It appears to me that you are the only one concerned with this matter Elena. It really isn't that big of a deal."

"You say that because you get to live forever! You're acting like you don't even care about us!"

_**BAM!**_

"I will tolerate yours and Leslie's forms of disrespect, and I will tolerate the questionable things you have done over these past two years. BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU QUESTIONING MY LOVE FOR YOU AND YOUR SISTER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"I ... Yes, yes, sir."

"Good, if you were more like your sister you would see that death isn't something you should fear. Death is a normal part of human life, and you should accept that. If you fear the unavoidable that will simply show how weak you are. I raised you better than that, Elena."

"You didn't raise us at all."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Hm, is there something you wish to say, Elena?"

"No, father."

"Very well, leave me then."

"Okay, bye."

"Shut the door on your way out."

"Of course."

**A/N: Harsh, right? Oh, and did anybody want to take a guess at who Alexander was? Whoever guesses right can ask ANY question they want, and I WILL answer it through a PM. Scouts honor! Take care everyone! ^_^**


	8. Damon's Reply To Semira

**A/N: Well, just like I said here is the last and final chapter to ****Question the Star Twins Cast****. I was hoping to see if maybe I would get another question before this one was posted, but I guess not. I really don't want to end this fun little thing because I enjoy having something that can have the characters "interact" with you guys. Oh well, I guess this is good-bye. I hope to see you guys soon in the next chapter of Star Twins. ^_^ **

**P.S. No, people. You cannot ask anymore questions after this chapter. I gave you guys FIVE months and only AudreyDarke96, Dianadenisa, WinchesterSalvatoreLover, Guest, and SemiraBlake took advantage of this awesome opportunity. So, too bad so sad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Leslie and my other own characters.**

**Your question:**

_Dear Sexy Damon:  
Just because Leslie says she doesn't like you, doesn't mean she doesn't. So when are you going to man up and tell her how you feel? I mean get a grip and be a man or at least a girl tom boy. You gonna tell her you like her when she dies or when the world ends from zombies?  
Sarah the Evilly Awesome :)_

Damon's Reply

"Oh man, f*ck me. I freaking love this girl! She's definitely going on my homegirl list."

"It's not funny, Leslie."

"Yeah, you're right. It's not funny ... "

"If you even say that it's ... "

"It's freaking hilarious!"

"No, it really isn't."

"Oh come on Damon, don't trip. At least she called you sexy."

"She also called me a girl tom boy."

"No, she didn't call you that. It's just an expression. What she's really trying to say is for you to man up."

"What the hell am I supposed to man up to?"

"Well, lets start from the beginning."

"Lets not and say we did."

"Don't be such a ... "

"Such a what!"

"Woah, calm down, I was just gonna say whimp, but ... What the hell, Damon! Don't be throwing your nasty pillow at me! I don't know where that's been!"

"It's only be here waiting for you, kitten. So when are you going to stop being such a stubborn little girl and finally ... "

"You're a nasty cochino."

"I can understand what you're saying, you know?"

"Good. Now, shut up and answer this girl's questions."

"And why should I? What makes her so special that she deserves an answer?"

"She's officially enrolled in my _Leslie's homegirls_ list. So, you better make damn sure you answer all her questions."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you can kiss the drawing I made of you good-bye."

"Hm ... nah, what else you've got?"

"I'll destroy your bedroom."

"I'll just buy new stuff. Money isn't a problem for me."

"Well, for your information, I'm hacker and I can easily wipe out all your bank accounts and completely destroy your credit."

"Good one, but I have several bank accounts under different names. Oh, and my credit was destroyed about twenty-years-ago. So, throw me something else."

"Fine! How about this?"

"Hey! Where the hell are you going? Leslie! ... Leslie! ... Leslie, put my bottle of scotch down! ... No! Not like that! Put it back in its place!"

"Answer her questions or your John Vervatos meets Mister Scotch!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine! What the hell does she want!"

"Okay, its says, "Just because Leslie says she doesn't like you, doesn't mean she doesn't."

"When did I say I didn't like you?"

"How the hell should I know? Unless ... "

"Unless what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no, don't you, _**nothing,**_ me. What are you thinking?"

"Well ... she may be referring to the same thing that other letter was asking."

"Wha ... oh, ooohhhh. I see."

"Yeah."

"So, um ... what's your reply to that?"

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to say? You should actually answer that. Why don't you like me?"

"I never said I didn't like you. Okay, I may have told you to go rot in hell, but that was only because you were being a d*ck to me. Also, I do like you ... "

"I knew ... "

"No, you moron. I like you as a friend only."

"See there, girly? Friends only. What's the next question?"

"Hey, hey, don't rush me."

"Whatever, what else does it say?"

"It says, "Leslie why don't you kill Damon, since he's such a d*ck?"

"Seriously? Does it really say that?"

"No, you twit. I wish though."

"Very funny."

"What can I say? I'm a comical genius."

"I can tell you what other things you are."

"What was that, Damon? You got the lady b*lls to say that out loud?"

"I am going to deeply enjoy torturing you for the rest of this week."

"Looking forward to it. Now, the letter really says, "So, when are you going to man up, and tell her how you feel?" Wow, talk about blunt. I'm beginning to like this girl more and more."

"I'm not."

"Nobody asked you. So, when _**are**_ you going to man up, and tell me how you feel? What do you feel, Damon?"

"Well ... what do friends feel for friends? Hm, I ... care about you, and ... I like that you're sarcastic. I also lust after you, and wish you would just admit you want me. So we ... "

"Disgusting perv. After that, she says, "I mean get a grip and be a man, or at least a girl tom boy." I've got to say, this girl has guts."

"She won't after I'm through with her."

"Oh my gosh, Damon. It's a joke. Don't take it all up the *ss. All she's saying is that if you do feel something for me, just grow a pair and tell me. Sheesh, vampires."

"What about vampires? You shouldn't say anything, considering your dad is one too."

"My dad is an extremely experienced, and old vampire. You're a little kid compared to him. So, shhh. Now, back to the letter. She finishes up by saying, "You gonna tell her you like her when she dies or when the world ends from zombies?" Zombies?"

"Zombies? Really? That's stupid."

"Hey, don't insult her! She could be right, you know? I watched this thing on T.V that said it could happen. You never know. What if they're trying to make a vaccine for some sort of flu or something, and instead turn everybody into freaky monsters?"

"Do you seriously believe that?"

"Do I believe in vampires?"

"That's not the same."

"Yeah, it kinda is."

"If you're real, and witches are real, and ghosts are real. Then anything is possible. I'm just saying, don't close your mind to the possibilities. You should always keep an open mind."

"There's a higher possibility for vampires to take over the world than zombies."

"Listen Damon, I would really like to stay here and tell you how you are incorrect in so many ways, but I have school tomorrow. So, just answer the question. If you have feelings for me when are you going to tell me?"

"**IF** I had feelings for you, I wouldn't tell you right away. I would first do everything in my power to make you return my feelings then I would confess."

"That's your plan?"

"Yep."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Now, _**that's**_ a stupid idea. There's a higher possibility for the zombies to take over the world than for that to happen."

"And why is that?"

"First of all, love is for the weak. You can call me whatever you want, but never weak. Love is any person's weakness, and I will not allow anyone to use someone I care for against me. That's why I helped Elena get stronger. Anyway, I don't like you or anyone like that. So, don't even think about trying to win me over cuz its not gonna work."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, this isn't a game."

"I beg to differ."

"I'm not kidding, Damon. You better not ... oh, shoot! I didn't say that!"

"Say what?"

"Listen, Damon, you do what you want just keep me out of it."

"If you say so."

"I'm serious, Damon."

"Hey, I said okay."

"Damon ... "

"Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout."

"So?"

"Fine, I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye, Damon."

"Bye, Leslie."

_**Slam!**_

"Let the games begin."

**A/N: So, how was that? I personally like this reply. It's just so Leslie, but maybe that's just me. Anyway, take care everyone! It was nice answering all of your question! See you all soon! ^_^**


End file.
